Killed Badfic (Video Games)
The Killed Badfic pages lists the badfic dealt with by PPC agents. This particular page is a list of the missions carried out in Video Game fandoms. To add a mission, please provide a link to the original story, the original summary and rating where possible, as well as give a link to the mission itself. Fandom you are looking for not a Video Game? Go back to Killed Badfic for an overview of other genres. Bionicle *The Legacy of rust - Rated K **This is the story of the eighth Toa, rust. I started this fanfic on BZPower, and I will finish it here. Don’t worry, I put the part I put on BZP here as the first chapter. **http://community.livejournal.com/tawaki_ppc/9979.htmlMission by Tawaki Call of Duty * After The Guns Stop Firing - Rated T by xGhostx on Fanfiction.net ** Anna joined the army hoping to find peace between her life. But what she found were some pretty messed up friends. Anna hopes to go all out and kill Makarov... but how? Will her and her friends; McTavish, Ghost and Roach survive through an epic battle... ** Sporked as "Call of Duty: Mushy Warfare Too" by DML and Techno-Dann Doom * Doom: Repercussions of Evil - by Peter Chimaera, rated T. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Dragon Age *A Southern Californian in King Calian's Court - Rated M. NSFW **Elissa's soul is misplaced and a earth woman becomes a Grey Warden without even knowing what one is. How a modern, earth woman adapts and solves Ferelden's problems, like the Blight and the lack of flush toilets. Sexy, funny, angsty, political. **Killed by Agents Aster Corbett and Lore, as well as Bendrick, in A Southern Californian in King Calian's Court. Dragon Quest *The Missing Heir - Rated T. **Dragon Quest VIII. Angelo finds a girl in a bar in Simpleton and takes her off to the Abbey. Angelo vows to find her family, while Marcello falls in love. OCxM **Killed by Agents Aster Corbett and Ray Chell, in The Missing Heir. * Beyond and above - Rated M. NSFW. **Slightly AU. What happen if the little Cousland's path destined by someone who powerful and mystical. she would pass through and make her happy ending or lose herself. Change rate ** Killed by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature in Beyond and Above Final Fantasy *Bullets of Betrayal - T rated **Yuna has waited and finally when she expected him to say it, he moves on to Rikku. Now joining up with Jacquel, she must hunt down who's cutting her own al-bhed men and rebuild home. Can she stay alive and fall in love again? With the player himself? ** Mission by Makari Half-Life * Halflife: Fulllife Consequences - T rated. ** John Freeman who is Gordon Freemans brother has to do what has to be done and help Gordon Freemen defeat the enemys ** Mission carried out by pigeonarmy - Part One here; Part Two here. Halo * Halo: Halos in Space and Halo: Halos in Space 2: Aliens attack ** Aliens are coming to Joe Chiefs ship and he has to leave and go to Halo army base quick. | Aliens shoot Joe Chief but Joe Chief is shooting back! ** Mission by KGarrett. * halo: forgotten but not lost - M rated ** master chief the arbiter and other spartans are fighting of what is left of the covenant rated m for language and lemons later on Chapter 4 is up R&R watch out ** Mission by PoorCynic *Help With Escaping - T rated. - Claimed by Maslab **The life story of a girl that became good friends with John AKA Master Chief, in training, but after being captured by the elites and imprisoned, she befriends an outcast elite. Bad at summarys, has mentions of books in it. TO BE REVISED **''Spartan-II Sue, befriended an Elite, has a full name and no given number... just bad. Aggressively so.'' Heavy Rain *Heavy Rain And The Mystery Of The Killer - M rated **ok i am playing the SONY PLAYSTATION 3 game HEAVY RAIN so i made a fanfic of it but maybe there are a few twists well see so i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy the game ** Mission by Herr Wozzeck Kingdom Hearts *War - M rated **Vexen is a Doctor in World War 2 and he just so happens to meet a soilder, of whom he secretly likes, what shall bloom from this? MarVex Rated M for Marluxia's foul mouth xD **Mission by PoorCynic *Let's Just Push Larxene in Front of a Bus - T rated **Larxene is horrible. Anyone who argues needs brain-surgery. Anyway, this was written for my best friend. Please be nice! Axelxoc Axeloc and a little Demyxoc on the side. **Mission by PoorCynic *Axel's Secret - M rated **Axel's got a secret. He is really a SHE. No one but a few selece Nobodies know. Saix suddenly seems to want Axel out of the blue, but something stops her. Is it a memory? Or just her lack of faith in Saix. Saix/Fem!Axel **Mission by PoorCynic *Love a nobody? - M rated ** Freanix, Freyax, and Frixie are sisters and join Org. XIII but what will happen when new girls join into an organization that is practically all guys! naughtiness later in chapters teehee ** Mission by PoorCynic * A Fangirl Invasion - T rated. - Claimed by Wide Eyed Idealist. ** Two rabid KH fangirls get sucked into the world they wuvv so much! I stink at summaries, so Read it! ** Mission by Kimmie and Caitlyn. Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead: Crimson Tide - T rated **A soldier had once said, "One is lonely. Zero is dead." Marcus Voyavich would rather be the former. He's getting out of Los Angeles, and hopefully to rescue. Maybe he'll even meet other survivors along the way... Rated for violence and some language. **Mission by PoorCynic *Left 2 Die 4ever - T rated **When the sandwich vendor Bob is found to be the only survivor, he must use all his skills he learned to live! **Mission by PoorCynic *You are left 2 die forever now - T rated **When a man finds the truth behind the conspiracy that started the plague, he is faced with the survival of all humanity. **Mission by PoorCynic The Legend of Zelda *Ganondorf in My Crawlspace -T rated **So, I'm your normal bored, nerdy, and obsessed teen, right? Wrong. Find out what happens when Ganondorf opens a portal to the human world in my basement and I get sucked into the land of Hyrule, complete with annoying monsters and hot heros. R&R! Link/OC **Mission by Aster Corbett *Azelynn of the Desert- T rated **Link is imprisoned in a high-security jail cell, but when he meets a troubled young Gerudo guard, he finds out that maybe being in the clink isn't so bad... My first fanfic, so please review. Link/OC! **Missionby Aster Corbett Mass Effect *Everytale starts out somewhere - M rated. **Aveline Vagan, 16 yr old girl is trasported to Mass effect. There she meets all the characters, and lives through this adventure with Shepard. Rated M. Lemon later on in story. OCXGarrus ShepardXKaidan **Mission by Herr Wozzeck **Original fic deleted. *Mass Effect: A Child's Destiny - T rated **Many shall not find and realize their destiny because they do not bother, but when a new born child who lost her parents before he could do anything, he may find that he is the galaxy's last hope. **Mission by Herr Wozzeck *Mass Effect Abridged - M rated **Emmanuelle Sheperd is pissed because someone stole her fourth wall. Witness her take out her anger on the 'verse as she snarks her way through Mass Effect. **Mission by PoorCynic *Mass Effect: Laus - T rated. **Laus. The mercenary group that will lead to my salvation. Laus. The mercenary group that will lead to my brothers rescue. Laus. The mercenary group that will lead to my fathers death. **Mission by Herr Wozzeck *Subject 23 - M rated. **First in a series. 23 escaped. Now, he works to hunt the person responsible for his pain. Shepard/Garrus, Tali/OC and few others. Be aware. Some characters are not cannon. **Mission by Herr Wozzeck Mega Man *The girl of mystery and aura of confusion - Rated T. **A girl and Chaud comes to Lan's school but she's not what they think she is. Plz R&R no flames plz ProtomanxOCxChaudxYai LanxMaylu OCxBass MegamanxRoll First time writing this so be nice! **''Warning: Don't read the fic without sunglasses. Extra shiny sue.'' **Mission by Ellipsis Flood. Ōkami *Rising Darkness, Raising Light - T rated. **Leah was only nineteen when Yami took her loved ones from her by slaughtering the Oina Tribe. Now the only Oina left, she must find the extent of her powers, and get her revenge on Yami, with the help of allys met along the way. **Mission by Aster Corbett Pokemon *Luke - no rating ** mission by Sylibane Sonic the Hedgehog *Tied and Helpless - Rated M **Rouge rapes Tails. **Mission by PoorCynic *mother knows best - Rated M **tails asks vanilla a very important question. no minors allowed. **Mission by PoorCynic *Shadow of the Opera (Recasting of Phantom of the Opera with Sonic characters) **It's essentially Sonic the Hedgehog characters used in a rehash of Phantom of the Opera. As this is on DeviantArt, there is no real summary. **Mission by Herr Wozzeck *Vanilla Cream - Rated M **One day, cream underwent a series of events that led to a great night with mother Vanilla... LEMON CONTENT... I THINK. P.S. Sorry for leaving In-Progress on for so long. I only just thought to change it. **Mission by PoorCynic Super Smash Brothers series *The Smasher - T rated. ** This is the story of a marty-stu who upstages the main characters. Wrote it a while ago, and didn't know what I was thinking. Don't read unless you're from the PPC, and need a target. Warning: Unnecessary Kirby-bashing, bit-characters, and Harry Potter. ** Notes: So, yeah. Someone submitted the story to the form on my website. Maybe it was the author himself? ~Neshomeh 20:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ** Mission by Derik and Earwig. Tales of Symphonia *A Fragile Soul - T rated ** Yuan and Martel have a baby. She's shy and fragile but what if she went along with Lloyd and the others on the world regeneration jounery? ** Mission by Makari Trauma Center * A Special Creature: The Pink Merdog ** what am i?who am i?i will return home to find all the answers to my questions.dragina vs dragoon.told from OC's POV.1st subbmitted fanfic.light fantasy. ** Mission by JulyFlame. Warcraft/World of Warcraft *Stand of the Exiles - T rated ** Ranith, a young draenei priest, is sent away from Shattrath to begin the fight to liberate the Exodar, and find her destiny on Azeroth. ** Mission by Farseer Lolotea. *Warcraft Epic - rated T. ** Thrall has a lovelife! : ahem! tensions rise again between humans and orcs but it seems there is another force brewing between their leaders. i made this a Rated:T just to be sure. has sight lemon lime violence slight sexual scenes. R&R pls! ** Note: The author has no regard whatsoever for lore and doesn't seem to know what a female orc looks like. **Mission Part One and Part Two by Barid *Angel of darkness - rated T. ** When suddenly a portal opens, the biggest villians and hero's are sucked in. How will they survive on Earth? And who is this strange girl Esther? **Note: Multiple character snatching, characters going horribly OOC and the Sue hooking up with Illidan of all people. Also: Multiple minis/replacement characters... ouch ouch ouch. **Mission by Ellipsis Flood Category:Lists Category:Badfic